Violet Parr
Violet Parr is one of the two tritagonists of The Incredibles. She is the oldest child and only daughter of Bob and Helen Parr. Called "Vi" by friends and family, she has the ability to produce force-fields and turn invisible. She has two younger brothers, Dash and Jack-Jack. ''The Incredibles'' When Violet is first introduced, she is depicted as gloomy, uncertain and socially withdrawn, preferring to hide behind her long raven hair. She has a crush on one of her classmates, Tony Rydinger, but is too shy to approach him and turns herself invisible whenever he looks her way so as to avoid attention. During a family dinner, her mother Helen a.k.a. Elastigirl asks her how school was, noting that she has barely touched her food, but then Dash teases her about her crush on Tony, which insults Violet. This erupts into a fight, in which Dash runs around the table, hitting Violet, and Violet retaliates by generating her force-field that Dash crashes into. The fight is broken up when a family friend, Lucius Best a.k.a. Frozone, rings the doorbell. After Violet's father Bob a.k.a. Mr. Incredible returns from his night with Lucius, Violet and Dash hear their parents arguing loudly and rush into the scene to investigate. When Bob senses that Dash is in the same room he and Helen are in, he calls for them to come out, and Violet also appears, having turned invisible to listen to their argument without being noticed. Bob then assures the children that he and Helen work as a team, no matter what. Helen apologizes to the children for waking them up before ushering them back to bed. In one of the montages following Bob's return from Nomanisan Island, Violet is seen listening to music and reading a magazine when he comes up to her and gives her a kiss. When Helen finds out that her husband (who has been doing secret hero work behind his family's back) is in trouble, she decides to go search for him and bring him back home. She places Violet in charge during her absence, but Violet notices super-suits in her mother's bag and asks her about them. Dash, due to his ability to run at super speeds, grabs super-suits for himself and Violet. While examining her suit, Violet discovers that it can turn invisible along with her, rendering her totally unseen, without disrupting her force fields (the force field part is discussed in A Magic Kingdom Adventure (AMKA)). However, Dash runs off after his mother, prompting Violet to go after him, and the two siblings end up stowing away on a plane their mother has borrowed from a friend. When Elastigirl discovers her children aboard the jet, they argue over whose fault it is, and Elastigirl is shocked that they have left Jack-Jack alone in their house, to which Violet replies that she got someone to take care of the baby. Just then, missiles, sent by Syndrome, close in on the plane, and Elastigirl orders Violet to put a force field around them for protection. However, Violet is reluctant to try to generate such a large force field, and is still too uncertain to successfully carry out the order. Elastigirl is forced to use her powers to turn herself into a ball around her children, shielding them just as the missiles slam into the plane, destroying the aircraft. She grabs them when she sees them falling with her, then turns her body into a parachute to gently land in water. Seeing contrails left behind by the missiles, Elastigirl decides to head in the direction the missiles came from. She morphs herself into a lifeboat, on which Violet appears to be the only passenger as Dash serves as the outboard motor. Arriving at a shore of Nomanisan Island, they make their camp out in a cave. Elastigirl instructs her children to use their powers should anything goes wrong, but when Violet tries to protest, Helen warns her children that the bad guys they will be facing will be different from those on cartoons as those bad guys are merciless and will kill them if they got a chance. She places Violet in charge again in her absence, promising to return by morning. Before Elastigirl leaves Violet calls for her and apologizes to her for what happened on the plane (and failing to live up to expectations), to which Elastgirl apologizes back to Violet, stating that Elastigirl herself wasn't being fair to suddenly ask so much of Violet. Elastigirl reassures Violet by saying that the latter has more power than she herself realizes, but also warns her that in their situation, doubt is a luxury they can no longer afford. Her confidence bolstered, Violet practices her power on the fire in the camp, but Dash, out of boredom, decides to look around. Violet tries to talk him out of it, as he thinks they are on a vacation, warning them that their parents' lives—as well as their marriage—could be in danger. Nevertheless, Dash explores deep into the cave, but he comes running back as flames are coming in his direction (The cave Dash and Violet are in is actually a rocket exhaust pipe). Dash grabs Violet, and they narrowly escape the flames, just in time to see a rocket taking off into the night sky. They spend the rest of the night in a jungle, huddling together to keep warm. The next morning, Dash hears a monitor robot (disguised as a wild bird) asking for identification. He wakes up Violet, who stares curiously at the robotic bird that suddenly triggers a deafening alarm. They run away, with the bird flying after them, and soon they are cornered by three Velocipods patrolled by Syndrome's security guards. She reminds Dash of what their mother has said, telling him to run, which he does, and two of the guards chase after him. Turning invisible to hide herself from the remaining guard and remaining invisible, she attacks him with a large stick. Displaying a high level of ingenuity, the guard uses dirt to find Violet once she has submerged herself in a shallow pond. Just then, Dash returns and stops the soldier from killing Violet, who in return saves him from that soldier by enclosing both herself and Dash in a force-field; both discover that she can float inside her force-field if generated in mid-air. Dash then proceeds to move the force sphere by running along its inside surface, propelling it at considerable speeds and mowing down everything in their path. After destroying a couple more Velocipods, they literally run over their parents. After a brief and joyful reunion, the family works as a super-team for the first time as another wave of henchmen find them and attack them. During this fight, Violet once again displays her increasing confidence, raising a large shield which protects her family from a hail of automatic weapons fire. Though the guards are quickly overpowered, Syndrome jumps into the scene and immobilizes the family in his zero-point energy. Once the family is imprisoned in his base's containment unit, Violet, while restrained by suspension beams, succeeds in wrapping a force-field around herself and severs her magnetic bonds. At the same time, her father apologizes to everyone for being a lousy father and being so caught up in the past that he missed out on his greatest adventure: his family. Violet has gathered enough momentum to roll towards a nearby control panel. As her father vows to get the family out of the situation no matter what it takes, Violet commends him for making some excellent progress and presses a button on the control panel that frees the family from the suspension beams. The family then makes their way to a hanger in hopes of getting a fast vehicle to head to Metroville. Dash suggests they use a rocket, and Violet suggests that they just need to use the coordinates from the previous launch so they won't have to try to fly it manually. Syndrome's former co-worker Mirage, who has defected from her employer after folding her apparent relationship with him, steps in to help. After returning to Metroville, the family is faced with Omnidroid 10, which attacks the children, but Violet wraps her force-field around herself and Dash, protecting them from its claws. The Omnidroid then slams its huge bulk onto Violet's force field, dissipating it and knocking Violet unconscious. Just as the kids are about to be crushed, their father steps in and holds up the robot for Helen to reach for the kids and take them to safety. Bob then finds a remote Syndrome has left behind. Violet and Dash notice that "the remote controls the robot." Her involvement in the battle comes after her elastic mother trip-wires the robot, when an invisible Violet gets her hand on the remote while dodging the robot's claws. Dash and Violet fight over the remote, which their mother takes control of, and the family waits as the Omnidroid approaches. Violet refuses Elastigirl's order to hide and remains by her side until the Omnidroid is destroyed when Bob launches its detached claw (which the robot has fired at Bob a little earlier to prevent him from getting his hands on the remote) that penetrates through its bulk and rips out its brainpan. The Parrs return home, where they are caught again by Syndrome, who has baby Jack Jack in his arms, intending to kidnap him and raise him to be a sidekick. After Jack Jack is rescued by Elastigirl and Syndrome is killed when his cape gets snagged in the turbine of his manta jet, Violet wraps her force-field around the Parrs to protect them from that wreckage of Syndrome's jet that falls onto them and destroys their house. Three months later, Violet is courageous enough to talk to her friends, and also Tony, who is now the shy one rather than Violet, and they plan to go to the movies on Friday. Violet tells Tony that she will buy the popcorn. In this scene, Violet was seen wearing a pink shirt and khaki pants instead of her typical dark blue clothing. In addition, her recent change in personality was made present by a desire to wear her hair out of her face -- pulled back by a headband. She and her parents cheer for Dash who is participating in track and field and applaud him for finishing in second place. Following Dash's athletic accomplishment, a new super-villain, The Underminer, emerges from underneath the earth. Violet and the rest of the family don their masks and suits, showing their rededication to fighting crime. Original Concept In a deleted scene (the original opening), she was still an infant, and was implied to have a problem with spitting up. Her life was later threatened by Syndrome, at that time an old villain who intended to get revenge on Mr. Incredible. As he froze Bob and Helen, he heard the sound of Violet cooing and crying and him, still holding the Parrs (called Smiths) hostage and frozen. He tried to look for her in her small crib, but it was revealed she had turned invisible and instantly spat up on Syndrome. It was also originally implied that even her own existence violated the law, as Syndrome, upon discovering that Mr. Incredible was not only married to Elastigirl, but also had her, he said "Isn't it against the law for Supers to breed?" Personality Violet's character development constitutes a major side-story in the movie, despite the fact that Violet's role only grew during the second half of the film (some speculate that this is due to the extreme complexity involved in animating her long, flowing hair). At first, Violet is shy and timid, Violet desperately wants to be like everyone else, to blend in with normal people and not to stand out. However, after she apologizes from Helen about not being able to meet expectations after the plane scene, Helen apologizes for asking so much of her, and tells her she has more power than she realizes. She then pulls back he hair and becomes proud of who she is. Violet loves her family and even though she constantly butts heads with Dash, she cares for him very much. She is concerned for the well being of her family, so she always tries very hard to help them. In her personal life, Violet enjoys listening to music and reading fashion magazines. Appearance Violet has blue-ish black hair, dark violet-blue eyes, she describes herself as having a gangly physique. At the beginning of the movie, her appearance gives off a moody vibe. She had an overgrown dark blue sweater, baggy jeans, and her hair covering an eye, along with one quarter of her other eye. However, after apologizing to her mother on the island, she wears the mask and pulls back her hair, showing her entire face. At the end of the film, she now wears brighter clothing, including a pink headband, a pink polo shirt, tan khakis, white socks, and black Converse sneakers. Violet's supersuit is a red unitard with a yellow, orange and black "i" insignia on the chest, along with an orange elastic waistband and headband, a black mask, black bottoms and thigh-high black boots. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses |-|Powers= *'Invisibility:' Through an unknown process, Violet Parr can render herself wholly or partially invisible at will. *'Force-Field Generation: ' Violet can also mentally generate a psionic field of purple-tinged force, which she uses for a variety of effects. Most commonly, Violet generates near-indestructible semi-visible force fields around herself or others targets. By generating additional force behind her psionic force shields, Violet can turn them into offensive weapons, as seen during her fight against Voyd. Sometimes her force fields demonstrate a zero-gravity effect on the objects they are surrounding, and can be used to deflect heavy oncoming artillery. |-|Abilities= *'Intellect: '''This isn't so much a power as it is a trait. Violet has been shown to be quite intelligent. For instance, she came up with the idea to fly rocket by using the coordinates from the last launch. She also knew how to escape from her electrical bonds that Syndrome kept her and her family in, and was easily able to deactivate their restraints. When exposed to the Superpower Virus in the ''City of Incredibles arc of the comics, her powers are enhanced enough to be glowing with purple shield energy and being able to use her shielding abilities more offensively. She can also use her force fields to hit others and levitate. |-|Weaknesses= *'Blunt-force:' Particularly heavy, blunt force can potentially cause the wall of Violet's force field to hit her and dissipate, leaving her vulnerable to attacks. Weaknesses While exceedingly sturdy, if very heavy blunt force is applied to Violet's force field, she can be slammed against the side and injured. In the film, the final Omnidroid hits her in the head, knocking her unconscious and dissipating her force field, which leaves her vulnerable to attacks. Both her powers can also sap her physical energy if she tries to maintain them under sustained heavy assault (as seen in A Magic Kingdom Adventure). Gallery Violet_at_school.jpg|Violet at the start of the film Violet_and_Dash.jpg|Violet and Dash Violet_at_the_carnival.png|Violet at the end of the film Cp_FWB_Incredibles_20120926.jpg Incredibles-2-image.jpg VioletIncredible.png|Violet's superheroine attire. References de:Violetta Parr Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Incredibles 2 Characters